


Wszystkiego najlepszego Sasuke!

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sasuke Birthday
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	Wszystkiego najlepszego Sasuke!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy Birthday Sasuke!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620368) by [Siruwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia)



No i nastał ten dzień, kiedy strzeliła mu trzydziestka. Usiadł na łóżku, odrzucając kołdrę. Jego wzrok przykuła kartka zostawiona na stoliku nocnym. Wziął ją do ręki i mrużąc oczy, zaczął czytać.

 

_„Wszystkiego najlepszego Sasuke! Teraz mogę oficjalnie powiedzieć, że jesteś stary i zanim pomyślisz, że przecież jestem w twoim wieku, pamiętaj, że mi zostało jeszcze kilka miesięcy! Przyjeżdża dzisiaj do nas Sakura. Tak, ta różowa bździągwa, która na ciebie leci, lepiej znana jako moja przyjaciółka. Nie marszcz się tak, teraz będzie ci trudniej ukryć zmarszczki!_

_Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, a prezent dostaniesz wieczorem._

_PS: Zapomniałem, że skończył nam się ramen. Skoczysz?”_


End file.
